Storage systems often employ mapping techniques to map an input key, such as a logical storage address, to an output key identifying a physical storage address in a storage device. Conventional mapping techniques, however, often suffer from map contention issues, as well as metadata write amplification, whereby the number of metadata write operations needed per user data write increases over time. Metadata write amplification can reduce throughput, increase latency and cause extra wear on the physical storage media.
A need therefore exists for improved storage mapping techniques.